


Happy birthday, Dean Winchester

by tinyniel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rutting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyniel/pseuds/tinyniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little birthday-porn. Dean gets drunk on his birthday. Fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Dean Winchester

"Another one," Dean tells the bartender, nodding towards his empty whiskey glass.

"Celebrating or trying to forget?" she asks, pouring the drink.

"It's my birthday," Dean says. "So I guess a little of both."

"Drinking alone on your birthday? That's so sad."

She leans across the bar, exaggerated frown on her face, her long brown hair falling over her bare shoulders, cleavage begging to be stared at.

"I dunno," Dean makes a point of looking exactly where she obviously wants him to. "It might not be that bad. I might meet someone to ... cheer me up."

He gives her his best, flirty smile and he's just about to hit her with one of his award-winning lines when-

"Hello, Dean."

The bartender jumps at Castiel's sudden appearance on the stool next to Dean, and Dean curses under his breath.

"Hey, Cas. You made it," he grins.

"Made what?" The angel tilts his head, confused.

The bartender is still looking at Cas like she doesn't quite understand where he came from (and Dean can't blame her).

"Another drink?" he smiles at her, and she snaps out of it.

"And for your friend?"

Dean turns to Cas. "What's your poison?"

When Cas just stares back, mortified, Dean shrugs. "Get him a beer. And one for me too."

She does, pouring Dean's whiskey with an accompanying smile that clearly says 'too bad, maybe next time', and goes to serve another customer.

"Damn," Dean mutters, downing his whiskey, turning to Castiel.

"Brings you here, Cas?"

The angel, who's busy examining his beer bottle, doesn't even look up at Dean.

"I've tracked down-"

Dean's hand shoots up to stop him. "No."

"But, Dean I've-"

"No no no." Dean shakes his head. "This is the one night of the year I take off, no matter what kinda shit is currently hitting whichever fan. No work tonight."

He swallows a large gulp of beer, and watches Cas sniff his bottle.

"It's beer, Cas," Dean says. "Good for you, lots of vitamins."

Cas looks at him, and Dean gives him an encouraging nod. "Go on."

The angel takes a careful sip, and Dean can practically see his brain processing every little sensation until he swallows the drink.

"Well?"

"Not bad," Cas admits.

"It gets better the more you drink," Dean promises.

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we drinking?"

"Who needs a reason?" Dean asks, earning him a look that clearly states that Cas does. Dean just shrugs. "S'my birthday."

"Oh," Cas says simply, taking another, deeper, sip of his beer.

"'Oh?' What, I don't even get a 'happy birthday'?"

"Is that customary?" Cas asks, and Dean just laughs.

"Don't worry about it, Cas," he says, emptying his bottle and waving at the brunette bartender.

But, she's got her back turned, talking to some other lone guy now. Dean sizes him up, concludes that she settled for second best and tries to catch the attention of the chubby guy with the beard instead.

"Two more beers," he says. "And a couple of shots."

He turns to Cas. "You keeping me company?"

"If you wish."

Dean turns back to the bartender. "Make that four shots. Each."

*

It's closing time when Dean and Cas finally stumble out of the bar. That is, Dean stumbles. Cas, who has drank enough to get Dean smashed three times over, seems perfectly fine. Apart from the fact that Dean is seeing two of him.

"How s'hell are you not drunk?" Dean slurs.

"I think you're drunk enough for the both of us," Cas says drily.

"You're s'not wrong," Dean mutters, digging into his pocket for the car keys.

"Dean, you're not driving like this," Cas protests.

"Course I'm not," Dean says, patting the roof of the car just a little bit too hard. "Like I'd do that to my baby."

He leans in, rests his cheek on the roof of the car.

"You an' me are for life," he mutters into the car's black finish. "You're never gonna leave me, are you baby?"

"Dean, are you going to be all right?"

"Sure, sure." Dean waves his arm, and Cas takes a step back from the erratic motion. "Me, I'm always fine, Cas. Always fine."

"Would you like me to take you back to the motel?" Castiel offers.

"No." Dean shakes his head, but stops because the motion makes him fucking dizzy. "Sam's gonna get all pissy about me getting pissed."

He opens the back door of the Impala and crawls into the car.

"I'll s'just crash here," he mutters, clumsily pulling off his jacket and balling it into a makeshift pillow before he collapses.

"I think I should stay," Cas says, worry in his voice.

"Suit yourself, Cas. But just so you know; I snore."

The angel eases himself into the back seat, pulling the door shut. Dean stretches his legs out, and rests them over Castiel's thighs. The angel looks down at them, but he doesn't protest.

"Is this really how humans celebrate their birthdays?" he asks instead.

"Only the lonely ones," Dean mutters, eyes half closed.

"You're not lonely," Cas protests. "You have Sam. And Bobby."

"S'not that simple, Cas," Dean says. "You can be lonely in a room full of people."

"But-"

"This jacket sucks as a pillow," Dean complains suddenly, sitting up and chucking it into the front seat. He somehow manoeuvres himself around in the confines of the back seat, and ends up resting his head in Cas' lap.

Dean looks up at the angel through squinted eyes, and Castiel looks mortified.

"Don't tell anyone," Dean warns, flashing him a smile. "Or I'll dye your wings pink."

Cas doesn't answer, but Dean thinks he can see amusement in his eyes.

"That'd take a lot of dye," Dean muses. "They're like ... fucking huge, aren't they? And you'd end up looking like a bloody valentine's card."

He chuckles at his own bad joke, closing his eyes and turning over.

"You shouldn't be lonely, Dean," Cas says quietly.

Dean snorts. "Kind of a big weight on my shoulders. Hard to find someone who'll relate, y'know?"

"Maybe," Castiel says. "But I suspect you carry more than you need to."

"Probably," Dean mutters, drowsiness lifting a little, despite everything.

"If you ever need ... companionship," Cas says, "I think perhaps I can relate. A little."

Dean sits up, the movement making him dizzy again.

"So if I wanna talk," he says, screwing his eyes shut to stop the car from spinning. He's drunk enough for 'talk'. Probably a little too drunk.

"Then I'm here," Cas says, earnestly.

"Right."

Dean opens his eyes, and looks up at Cas. The angel looks back, and for a few seconds they're locked in one of their intense staring-matches. The car has stopped spinning now, Cas doesn't look quite as blurry as he did a few minutes ago and thankfully there's only one of him. Dean looks, really looks, drunk enough still not to be worried about this getting uncomfortable.

He's looked at Cas before, sure, he knows that face well enough. But it's always just ended with Dean staring at the angel, green eyes on blue, neither of them backing down. Dean's never really understood why. He just knows that he doesn't back down from anything and damn if he's going to start with this.

But now, he lets his eyes wander over Castiel's face, taking in the familiar features. The scruffy dark hair, the stubble that hasn't grown an inch since the day Dean met him, those chapped, pink lips. And of course, those thrilling blue eyes that look straight through Dean and make him feel naked and exposed.

"Dean-" Cas starts.

"You're pretty," Dean interrupts.

"You're drunk," Cas says simply.

"You're still pretty."

Cas looks uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I think perhaps this talk would be more beneficial when you're less-"

"You ever kissed anyone, Cas?" Dean interrupts again, eyes falling pointedly to the angel's lips.

Cas blushes, instantly, his entire face going pink, words coming to a stuttering halt.

"Well?" There's demand in Dean's voice, but he makes it soft, encouraging.

"There was ... Chastity," Cas mumbles, and Dean grins.

"Yeah, I forgot. But that doesn't really count. She was on the clock. You ever kissed anyone because you wanted to?"

"No," Cas admits quietly.

"Shame," Dean says, watching Cas nervously bite his lip. "Mouth like that, someone's missing out."

"Dean, I really don't think-"

But then Dean is leaning over, trapping Cas between the door and himself, lips finding the angel's.

If he's honest with himself, Dean half expects Cas to zap out of there the second their lips meet. Which is why he's surprised as fuck when Cas just moans into his mouth, one of the angel's hands coming up into Dean's hair, pulling him closer.

Cas' mouth is warm and soft, his kisses slightly clumsy at first. But, he catches on fast enough and Dean lets himself get lost in it, relishing the feel of Castiel's smooth lips on his own. And even though a small part of his brain tries to tell him that not only is he kissing a guy, but a guy he's going to have to look in the eye tomorrow morning, Dean ignores it in favour of getting in even closer, the sound of Cas' short-breathed moans making his heart jump in his chest.

Dean's slips his arms around Cas' waist, pulling him down until the angel is on his back. Cas' free hand slips around Dean and tugs him down, causing Dean to land with a groan. He'd make some cocky comment, except his lips are still locked with Castiel's and the angel choses this particular moment to slip his tongue into Dean's mouth.

Cas is surprisingly eager, considering his lack of experience. His tongue licks over every inch of Dean's mouth, tasting and teasing, and Dean just lets him, shifting slightly to feel the hard bulge in Cas' pants rub against his thigh. He lets Cas explore, lets him lead, before he gives back, tongues sparring wetly, both of them moaning now.

"Damn, Cas," Dean manages to mutter. "You should do this more often."

A second later, he wishes he hadn't said anything because the words clearly break the moment for Castiel. He pulls away, panting, blue eyes wide.

"Dean, we shouldn't-"

"Oh, I disagree," Dean interrupts, trying to lean in for another kiss. But Cas stops him.

"We can't," he says calmly.

"Why not?" Dean demands, refusing to move an inch. "You're not exactly heavenly bound anymore, surely no one's gonna send you to hell for it."

"It's not that," Cas says quietly.

"Then what?" Dean asks, trying to mask the annoyance in his voice. "You saying all those bible-freaks are right, and God's got some big beef with dudes kissing?"

"Of course not," Cas sighs, and there's irritation in his voice.

"Then what?" Dean snaps.

"You're drunk," Cas says quietly, eyes darting away from Dean's. "I wouldn't ... I wouldn't want to take advantage of you."

Dean's jaw drops, and he just stares at Castiel. Then he bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cas demands.

"Dude, you really are an angel," Dean laughs, leaning in closer, trapping Cas' face in his hands.

"'Taking advantage of me'," he chuckles. "I'm drunk, I'm not fucking passed out. And I dunno if you noticed, but I kinda started it."

"But Dean-"

"Cas, you wanna do this?"

The angel shifts, still not daring to look up at Dean.

"Cas, look at me," Dean coos. "You wanna do this?"

"Yes," Cas breathes, and Dean grins.

"Good. Then shut up and kiss me."

He doesn't have to ask twice. Cas pulls him in, bites Dean's bottom lip, sucks it into his mouth, dragging Dean down into a wet, fierce kiss. Dean moans, hands letting go of Cas' face to scramble to the buttons on his shirt. He works them open as quickly as his slightly uncoordinated fingers will let him, stopping half-way down when he realises he's forgotten the tie. He tugs the knot open all the way, reminds himself to help Cas get it back on, the right way around this time, before he breaks away from Castiel's mouth to kiss the angel's exposed chest, fingers making short work of the last few buttons.

Cas tips his head back, panting, and when Dean's tongue finds one of his nipples, the angel makes a noise somewhere in between a sigh and whimper. Dean bites down, and Castiel gasps.

" _Dean!_ "

"You like that huh?" Dean murmurs, sucking softly, and Cas responds by fisting his hands into Dean's hair, and pulling him up into another deep, desperate kiss.

Dean chuckles against Cas' lips, nibbling at his lower lip, tracing Cas' jaw with his mouth. When he looks up, the blue eyes that meet his are blurry, Cas' face is red and his breath heavy.

"Oh, you like it," Dean grins.

"Yes," Cas agrees, breathless.

His hands claw at Dean's t-shirt, and Dean pulls away just long enough to tug it off, before he dips back to kiss Cas' neck, tasting the sweat on his skin. He pushes the shirt off the angel's shoulders, kisses Cas' collarbone. Cas' hands slip around him, fingers finding the waistband of his jeans, one hand slipping under them, into Dean's boxers and-

"Fuck Cas," Dean groans into his mouth. "Virgin my ass."

He pulls away from Cas' lips, ignoring the angel's complaining noises, and lets his lips trail down Cas' chest, planting kisses sporadically. He stop just below Cas' naval, and Dean presses a kiss to the firm skin before his fingers find the button on Cas' pants, snapping it open. He makes short work of the zipper, hooks his fingers under the band of Cas' boxers and tugs them down with the pants. And then Cas' dick is right there, inches from his mouth and rock hard.

Somewhere in the back of Dean's mind, it occurs to him that he's never done this before. But right now, he's too turned on to care. Besides, he's been on the receiving end enough times. He should know how it works.

He looks up, catching Castiel's eye, and he has to bite back a chuckle. Cas is probably the only one who can pull of horny and confused all in one look, wide eyes staring down at Dean.

"Watch me, Cas," Dean mutters, keeping his eyes on Cas' as he leans down, kissing the his hip bone, mouth trailing wetly across the angel's abdomen.

"Dean, what-" Cas starts, but then Dean's lips find the head of Cas' cock, and the question drowns in a gasp.

"Dean!"

Dean kisses, licks, sucks softly at the head, trying out everything he knows _he_ likes. And he's rewarded with an assortment of growling, moaning sounds every time his lips find a new spot. When he runs the tip of his tongue up along the vein on the underside of Cas' cock, the angel's entire body arches in response. Dean hushes him, kisses the inside of Cas' thigh.

"S'all right, I've got you."

A hand slips into his hair, Castiel's slender fingers knotting into it, tugging, clinging on for dear life. Dean looks up, meets those blue eyes again.

"This OK, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean. More."

Dean chuckles, lips finding their way back to Cas' dick, and the angel curses above him. Dean holds his hips down, sucks him carefully, taking in as much as he can and then more because the sound Cas makes is too delicious.

Cas is moaning, gasping, swearing and clutching at Dean's hair and it's such a fucking turn-on that Dean's jeans feel just about ready to rip in half. But he ignores his own erection, for now, because he doesn't want to stop. Not when Cas sounds like this, gaps broken, voice impossibly raspy, heart pounding so hard and fast that Dean can hear it, Dean's name spilling from Castiel's lips over and over and over.

"Deandeandeandean. _Dean_."

When Dean pulls off with a wet 'pop', Cas hisses above him. Dean grins, kissing his way up the angel's chest until they're face to face, mouth to mouth, Cas breath warm on his lips.

"Let me catch up," Dean murmurs, hand slipping down to undo his jeans.

"Dean, let me."

And suddenly Dean is on his back, watching Castiel's hands work open his jeans, pulling them down slowly, curiously. Cas dips down, pressing a kiss to the inside of Dean's thigh, face inches from the bulge in his boxers and Dean curses.

"Boxers too, Cas," he manages to gasp, and the angel obeys, long fingers trailing down Dean's thighs along with the fabric.

Whatever hesitation Dean felt, if only for a moment, Castiel outdoes it by a mile. Once the boxers are done away with, he just stares at Dean's hard dick, clearly not sure where to start.

"Cas, come here," Dean murmurs, tugging at Cas' hair until the angel slides up his body, lips finding Dean's.

"Dean, I don't know-"

"It's OK, Cas," Dean breathes. "I'll show you."

Dean takes Cas' hand, guiding it down between their bodies and wraps it around his own dick. Cas gasps into his mouth, breaking away to look down as Dean starts steering Cas' hand, jerking himself off.

"You've done this before, right? To yourself, at least?"

"Yes," Cas breathes, and his blush is clearly visible, even in the darkness.

Dean lets go of his hand, and Cas stops, hesitant.

"Just do it the way you like it," Dean mutters against his lips. "It's not rocket science."

What he gets is not at all what he expected. Cas' hand picks up speed, jerking him hard, fast, and Dean throws his head back, moaning loudly.

"Jeesus Cas!"

The angel stops, hesitant again, and Dean hisses, looking up.

"Don't stop! That was fucking _perfect_."

He tilts his head back again, but he catches that small look in Castiel's eyes. A little flash of pride.

And then Cas is jerking fast and hard, and Dean is moaning, cursing, arms coming up to slip around Cas, short nails raking up and down the angel's back. Castiel's mouth finds Dean's neck, stubble burning his skin, lips sucking, mouth biting, tongue trailing over sweat-damp skin.

Dean's hands slip down Cas back, hands cupping his buttocks and he starts guiding Castiel's hips until he gets the motion just right, and the angel gasps against his shoulder.

"Dean!"

"Just go with it," Dean mutters, and Cas doesn't need further instruction. He grinds his hips, rubs against Dean's thigh, moans coming faster with ever thrust.

"That's right, just like that," Dean encourages, thrusts his own hips up to help.

Cas hisses against his neck, hips stuttering as need takes over and rhythm goes out the window.

"Come on, Cas," Dean murmurs into his ear. "More, faster."

Cas obeys, his hand and hips moving faster and Dean bites his lip, squeezes his eyes shut. "God yes, just like that."

Castiel is panting, groans fast and loud and then he's biting down on Dean's shoulder, coming with a muffled cry, body going pliant in Dean's arms.

"Dean," Cas murmurs into his shoulder, kissing the bruised skin, the vibrations sending shivers down Dean's spine and then Dean is coming too, hard, with a hissed out 'fuck Cas!', his body jerking and twitching under Castiel', dick spilling even more come over both their heaving chests.

It's a long moment before either of them can move. Cas is draped heavily over Dean, his breath hot and wet against Dean's neck, his sweaty hair clinging to his forehead. Dean's head is still tipped back, breath heavy, eyes squeezed shut, his hands running absentmindedly up and down Cas' spine.

"Dean."

"Yes?" Dean mutters, lips brushing against Cas' shoulder.

"Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Also @ http://deancastiel.livejournal.com/3728562.html


End file.
